My Biggest Adventures
by peterpan15
Summary: This is a twist on the movie of Peter Pan, there is still a girl who fly's away to Neverland, and has adventures with Peter Pan. But in this story she runs away from home, and doesn't have brothers, and its just her and Peter Pan. All alone.
1. Chapter 1

Hey you, yes you! I am about to tell you a story. A story of my greatest adventure of all time, you may have experienced this adventure before. Perhaps in a dream. If so. You're lucky. Cause let me tell you this story I am about to release to the worlds know abouts, is an extreme privilege. And only the amazing, already know about this adventure.

It all started when I was younger, in fact I believe I was four. But I could have been younger or older.. Anyways, I was laying in my bed fast asleep when I awoke from this very unpleasant sound. It sounded like many things. It sounded like a woman screaming, or a bird dying, or perhaps even a high-pitched scream of a child. Who knows. But one thing I knew for sure, that my gut was secretly telling me, that I was about to be in danger. I figured if I wanted to stay alive and well, I would leave that instant, without anybody knowing, except for myself.

I slowly and silently crept out of my bed and over to my most prized possession. My favorite doll, Shirley. Of course your probably thinking that that was a funny thing for me to think was most important, but I was four, and I had no sense of real importance. So I clutched onto my dolly and tiptoed out of my bedroom and into the living room. I saw my baby brother laying on the couch, and I felt sorry for leaving him there and not taking him with me, but then I felt it was perfectly fine. If I took him with me it would be hard for me to escape.

I walked over to my precious brother and whispered in his ear, " I wuv you, don't wake when I leave." and with that I kissed him on the cheek and slipped out of my families life forever. I was outside of my house, in the unsafe world. It was dark out, and cold. All I had was my dolly and I was planning to escape. But to where. I wasn't very educated for I was just a little girl, so I hadn't been to many places. But I told my self to head to the right. Why? Because right was always the right choice to choose. For right is called right.

I was walking down the sidewalk, walking myself to the unknown, but a safer place. I heard the scream or dying bird again. It was a terrible noise, and I felt it was all the more reason for me to run. So I picked up my pace and started running. I finally came to the end of the sidewalk to where I would have to cross the road. I had never crossed the road before, without holding Mommy's hand. It was all so new to me. So I made sure to look both ways before crossing the street., like how Mom taught me. But I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking both ways for. A horse and carriage perhaps, or maybe even people riding bicycles.

I crossed the street, and was on a new sidewalk, and I was still running from whatever killed that bird, or made that girl scream. I started singing while I was running, to make me happier. I didn't know what I was singing but it had to do with butterflies and flowers. I finally came across a park, it looked so fun. And there was a slide, my favorite. I wasn't thinking of running away from scary things, all my mind was thinking of now was playing on the toys. So I ran towards the playground and started climbing up the ladder to go down the slide. I slid down the slide and when I reached the bottom there was a young lady looking at me. She looked like she had babies of her own.

I didn't know what to do. I started thinking about running away from the scary things, for maybe she was a scary thing. But she could also help me get away from the scary things, if she was a nice person like my momma. So I asked her if she was a Mommy to see if she was nice, because you see all Mommy's are nice and wonderful people. She replied with this, " No, I am not a Mommy, but I wish to be." she smiled. If she wished to be, then she is probably a nice person. Then she asked me, " Where is your mommy?" she seemed a bit worried.

"I don't know" I said quietly. I didn't want to tell her where she was, because then she could take me back to my mommy, and then I wouldn't be able to escape the scary things. Now that I think of where my mommy is, all I know is she is at home, but I don't know where home is.

" I see." she said with one single tear running down her eye.

I yawned then I told her I was sleepy. She walked towards me, picked me up and cradled me like I was the best thing in the world. I held her neck with one hand, and held my dolly in the other. She carried me and Shirley towards the city bus stop. And we waited there at the bus stop for what I thought was an hour, but I was a little kid who had no sense of time. And at that moment, I fell asleep in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning when I had awoke, I was in a small house somewhere out in the forest. It was quite homey. I could smell pancakes and bacon. My favorite. I pulled off my covers and hopped off the couch where she laid me down that last night. I walked towards the wonderful smells until I found the kitchen, with a plate full of food set at the table. I climbed up onto the chair, and I gobbled my food. Six bites later I was full. I jumped off the chair and I ran throughout the house searching for the lady, so I could ask her to read me a story. I eventually found her in the bathroom looking the mirror, applying weird powders on her face. " What are you putting on your face?" I asked her.

"Well it's makeup. It's what big girls put on their face to build up their self esteem, I guess." she said.

" Self esteem?" I wondered, but she just nodded and said yes.

" Will you read me a story?" I nudged on her pant leg.

" I don't have a little kid book, but I could tell you a story. If you'd like?" she smiled. She was so pretty. She had long brown hair that shined in the light, and gorgeous curly locks. She had bright green eyes, and her face was so clear and soft looking. She was wearing a dark flared jeans, a brown leather belt, and a beautiful floral blouse.

She left her makeup on the sink counter and carried me to the couch. She sat beside me and began the story. " There once was this young boy named Peter Pan, he lived far off among the stars in a place called Neverland. Peter Pan lived with the lost boys in a secret hide out. Peter Pan and the lost boys were planning and attack on the pirates. They were bad, terrible pirates, but there was one pirate that everyone feared except Peter Pan, and the pirates name was Captain Hook." she said softly. This was the greatest story anyone had ever told me and it was now my favorite story. And so on with the story she went.

Ten years later, I was in my room thinking of when I was younger, when my mother had told me the story of Peter Pan. Peter Pan was now turning into a distant memory. As I grew up I longed to go to Neverland and meet Peter Pan. He never came, so I began losing hope and started thinking that Peter Pan was in fact just a story. When I was little my mother told me that the scary noises I was running away from was just the scared cries of people seeing Captain Hook and his crew of pirates. She also told me that a fairie led me to the park, to get me to someone who would protect me from evil pirates. But now I just think those noises were just people being killed or hurt, and that I ran away from home because I was little and had no idea what I was doing.

My mother came into my room. I know she isn't my real mother, but she has acted as one to me through out the years. " Layla, you haven't finished your school work. And you haven't done your chores." she said with a serious face. I honestly didn't want to do my home schooling, and I absolutely did not want to do my chores. That was boring. I was still just a young girl, I didn't want to have to do grown up things.

" Mother, I refuse." I said.

" You what?"

" I said I refuse to do such grown up things" I said louder.

" Everyone does chores. Not just grown ups. And grown ups don't to school work, kids do." she said trying to make it clearer to me.

" Well then I will do my school work, but not chores." I said trying to make a deal with her.

" Fine. But I want you to clean your room." she said shutting the door to my room behind her.

I decided I would pick up my room at that moment. I started to pick up my toys and and put them in my toy box. Then in a corner hidden in my room I found a picture I drew of Peter Pan when I was younger. I secretly still believed in him, even though I told my mom that I didn't. Peter Pan had been the best memory in my childhood. But if only he would come to my window and show his existence to me.

Later that day I was in the kitchen eating dinner. My mom was on the phone talking to her boyfriend. I could hear her boyfriend on the other end say, " Margaret, come to dinner with me." I saw my mom nod her head no, even though he couldn't see since they were on the phone.

" Mom, just go. I promise I will be fine, I'm old enough. I'll call you if anything goes wrong." I said with salad stuffed in my mouth. I heard my mom say yes that she would go, and she was smiling like a school girl. She must really like this guy. My mother hung up the phone and walked over to me, " Are you sure you will be fine here all by yourself?" I nodded. Then said I promised.

She said that she had to leave in 30 minutes. I started thinking if I was really going to be fine in this house all by myself. I wasn't exactly sure if I would be safe. This house was in the middle of the forest, and miles away from the city. But I wanted her to be happy and not have to worry if I was fine or not.

Thirty minutes later she left. I locked the door, and looked at the clock. It was 9:30 and I was awfully tired. I dragged myself to my bedroom and plopped onto the bed and past out. It felt like twenty minutes after I fell asleep when I woke up. *knock knock* What is that sound? I hopped out of my bed, then I heard the sound again. I turned around. My face lit up. It can't be, can it. I rubbed my eyes. Sure enough it was Peter Pan standing in my bedroom window. He had blondish brown hair, with curls. And he had bluish green eyes. He was smiling, and he wore leaves on his body. He walked towards me and said, "Come away, come away to Neverland!" and smiled the most adorable smile I have ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

I still could not believe this was happening. Peter Pan was in my room asking me to go with him to Neverland. I couldn't resist. This was a dream come true.

" But what about my mother?" I asked.

"Forget her. Come away to Neverland, where you will never have to worry about grown up things again."

" Never is an awfully long time. And how am I suppose to go with you, you're a stranger." I said, even though I knew perfectly who he was.

" I am not a stranger, I'm Peter Pan. I know you have heard of me." he said flying up into the air. I gasped.

" You can fly!" I shouted happily.

" Of course I can. Because I am Peter Pan, but who are you? Because you surely are not Wendy or her daughter Jane." he said confused.

" No I am not. But I am Wendy's great grand-daughter. You see, Margaret my mother is Jane's daughter." I said smiling.

" Oh. I see. So Jane is old now. Why didn't any of them stay in Neverland with me. They are all to obsessed over growing up and their parents." he said pouting.

" Well, if I do go to Neverland I promise I would stay there for as long as you'd like." I said staring at his beautiful eyes.

" Then I shall teach you to ride the winds back and away we go!" he said crowing.

" But first I shall properly introduce myself, I can't be expected to fly off with people who don't know me."

" So what is your name?" he said waiting.

" Layla Rae Angela Darling." I said.

" Sounds like Wendy's name." he said his face turning into a pout.

" Well you know my name now, so do teach me to fly." I asked eagerly.

" Just think of happy thoughts and they lift you into the air… It's easy." he said grabbing Tinker Bell and shaking the pixie dust onto me. And soon enough I started floating to the top of the ceiling.

" Oh my, Peter this is quite lovely." I said blushing. Then he too started blushing.

He took my hand in his and led me to the window. " It's time Layla, come away with me." he said whispering.

" But what will we do there?" I wondered.

" There's mermaids" I gasped, " And Indians" I gasped again, " And most importantly Pirates." he said laughing at the look on my face. I had a look of fright shown upon my face. Fearing that Captain Hook in turn did exist. " Is there Captain Hook?" I asked.

" I am afraid so. But you aren't scared right?" he asked with a look of concern on his face.

" Thank heavens no." I said lying.

" Well then off we go. Second to the right and straight on till morning." he said taking my hand, and with that we flew out the window and into the night sky.

It didn't take long till we arrived in Neverland. When we had first arrived there it looked as though it were a frozen ice land. But within minutes of Peters Pan's presence the sky grew brighter, the warmth of the sun shone and the flowers started blooming. It was amazing.

" Follow me" peter said flying off into the clouds.

" Follow you where?" I shouted.

" I am going to give you a tour of Neverland." he shouted back.

" How exciting." I muttered under my breath smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

We were flying over the island. I looked down and saw thousands of trees. Peter stopped flying and looked down himself. A smile spread across his face, " Hook".

" Hook?"

" Yes, Captain Hook and his pirates are below us. Stay here." he said flying down into the jungle.

" Stay here?" I whispered.

I looked down and saw Peter hidden in-between the bushes. He pulled out his knife, stood up, and was about to plunge the knife into the back of Captain Hook. But Peter was too late Hook turned around and saved himself with his hook. I gasped. Oh no, what has he gotten himself into. I kept looking into the trees for him. He then started flying around all the pirates, and stole one of the pirates swords. He came back to Hook and lunged the sword towards him. Hook was about to pull out his gun but then he stood still, almost as if his heart had stopped.

"tick tock, tick tock"

" That damn beast" he yelled.

Peter started smiling, and flew back up to me, " That codfish."

I smiled. Thank god the crocodile came just in time, or else Peter Pan would now have been history. I wouldn't be able to bear it.

We both looked down into the trees, and saw Hook and the other pirates run for their life's back to the Jolly Roger. We both looked back up to each other and burst out laughing.

" Don't worry, soon he'll be dead. But I can't kill him if I know you can't fend for yourself." he said.

" I can fend for myself perfectly fine, thank you." I said crossing my arms.

" Can you fight" he asked.

" No." I frowned.

" Then I shall teach you, but first I want you to meet the Redskins." he said taking my hand and flying off towards the smoke we saw in the distance. I could here faint singing, and laughing. When we finally arrived I saw huge teepees and Indians everywhere.

" This is where the Indians live. Do you wish to meet them?" he asked staring at one particular Indian.

" I suppose." I said. Flying down there with him. When we hit the ground he started walking towards that one girl Indian. "This is Tiger Lilly." he said smiling. "She's the chiefs daughter."

" Oh how very nice to meet you, I'm Layla." I said shaking her hand. She smiled.

" Well we must be on our way, I have to show Layla around the island." he smiled and waved bye. Then we flew back up over the trees, and I started following Peter. " Layla, I'm going to go introduce you to the Lost Boys."

" The Lost Boys? How very wonderful, I can't wait to meet them." I said excited.

" You are too tell them stories, if you want." he said sounding hopeful. Then started biting his lip.

" I'd love too." I blushed.

" And would you like to be mother?" he asked.

" Well, I haven't had much experience." I said disappointed.

" Well, you tell stories. So I think you would be a perfect mother." he said smiling real big.

" But if I'm mother, then their must be a father." I said.

" Of course, I will be father." he said staring into my eyes.

He is father, and I'm mother? How perfectly fascinating!

I just want to thank all of the people who have been reading! I am super happy. I have decided to post a new chapter every week, and if I have time more than once a week. I will not quit on this story I will write till the end. Also I would appreciate reviews XD! It would keep me motivated to keep the story going J I would also like it if in the reviews you tell me what you like and dislike about my writing, only so I can become a better writer. And lastly I want to thank you again! P.S KEEP READING! Lol. *hugs*


	5. Chapter 5

Peter and I had finally arrived to the secret hideout. I looked around. It was all forest. Green grass, shrubs, moss, trees, and beautiful flowers. But there was absolutely no secret hideout. I looked high and low, there was nothing.

" Peter, I cannot see the secret hideout. " I say upset.

" Of course you can't. It's meant to be a secret." he says smiling. " It's right here" he says opening up a door that leads inside of a tree. Then he grabbed a hold of my hand and lead me into the tree. He let go of my hand and fell down a hole. I looked around, and saw there was no other way to get in, so I jumped in. When I reached the bottom, there was a table, swords, food, and…Lost Boys. I started to smile. They all looked so very kind.

" Say hello to your new mother!" Peter shouted.

" Mother!" the lost boys cried with happiness.

" Hello, I'm Layla. What are your names?"

" I'm Slightly, I am always in charge when Peter's not here." he had shaggy dark brown hair, light blue eyes, freckles, and a hat made out of green leather. I shook his hand.

" And I'm Curly." he said hugging me. He had blond, curly hair, and blue eyes.

" I'm Nibs, I plan the battles." he had tan skin, caramel colored hair, and light blue eyes.

" We're the twins." They were the youngest of the lost boys. They both had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles.

" And who are you?" I asked to the one standing all alone.

" Uh. Uh. I'm Tootles." He said forcing a smile. Wonder what's wrong with him?

" Well it's all very great to meet you." I said. " Would you like me to tell you a story?"

" Yes." Curly shouted, then the rest of the Lost Boys chimed in too.

I began to tell the story, it was one my stepmother would tell me before I went to sleep. It had been my favorite. " Cinderella flew through the air far from all things ugly and ordinary. When she landed at the ball, she found herself … most impertinently surrounded by pirates." The Lost Boys gasped. "There was Alf Mason, so ugly his mother sold him for a bottle of Muscat. Bill Jukes, every inch of him tattooed. And worst of them all, Hook, with eyes blue as Forget-Me-Nots saved when he clawed your belly with the iron hook he has instead of a right hand, at which time his eyes turn red." The boys gasped again, and I saw that I had also gotten the attention of Peter as well. "Girlie, said Hook. We have come for ye glass slippers. Who be you to call me girlie and order me about, said Cinderella. Hook came at her, the brave Cinderella settled the matter once and for all."

" How did she settle it?" said Peter.

" With her revolver." I said.

" With her revolver?" said Nibs, his face turning pale.

" Yes." I said.

" You must go to sleep now." Peter yelled. The boys all went to one gigantic bedroom that they shared, but Peter had his own. I followed them each into their room and tucked them all in, and lit the candle.

When I was done tucking them in I went to his bedroom and saw him laying on his bed playing his wooden flute. I daresay he was wicked at playing the flute. Startled at my presence Peter looked up at me, and flew to his feet. " Hello Layla." he smiled then tossed his flute onto his bed. " Hello Peter." I said.

" So how do you like Neverland so far?" he wondered.

" It's very beautiful and so extraordinary." I replied. He held my hand and lead me to his bed. We both sat down. I wondered what this was all about.

" I see you have a hidden kiss." he said pointing to the corner of my mouth.

" A what?" I asked sounding nervous.

" It's a kiss, those that have it end up having the greatest adventure of all."

" But, what do I do with it.?" I wondered.

" You give it to the one the kiss belongs too." He said putting his hand over mine.

Ahh. I think I did good on this one! XD I made sure to put some of the quotes off of the Peter Pan(2003) movie on this chapter. I made sure to do it for all you majorly crazed Peter fans. ^_^ I know it took longer to update this chapter, but I have lots of stuff to do… Im busy :/ Ehh, I am rambling.. Anyways I want to thank those who have been reading, and want to thank all of the people who reviewed. Especially DORK DOG. Anyways I hope you guys like this one. Plz review XD


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up, all I could think about was mine and Peter's conversation that we had last night. He brought up that I had a hidden kiss. It's all I can think about, I'm wondering if he brought it up because he wanted to kiss me. But I'm not sure if he is the one the kiss belongs too, and I hate that I am doubting that he's the one to give it too. I can't think of anyone else I would want to give it too, except for Peter. Except I can't find myself able to agree.

Anyways, done thinking about that. I need to worry about the Lost Boys, I am their mother. The next thing I know I hear a bunch of shouting coming from the main room. I run out of the extra room I stayed in last night, only to find the boys arguing on who gets the last slice of an apple.

" Boys, you don't need to fight over an apple. There's more outside growing on trees. " Your right" Nibs shouted. Then all of the boys ran outside.

" So, Layla." Peter said behind me, whispering in my ear. I stood still and replied, "Yes."

" About last night, when we were talking about the kiss, I want-" I interrupted him and said, " Peter, I don't want to talk about that. I'm sorry." Peter began to pout.

" Why not? You didn't even know what I was going to say, you just cut me off." he said messing with his sword.

" No, Peter-" peter cut me off, " Listen." he said holding a sword up towards my face. I stepped back. " I was going to say I wanted to take you somewhere. But than you had to be rude and cut me off." he then turned around and threw the sword at the wall, and it stayed stuck in the wall like a dart in a dart board. He then flew to his room and slammed the door.

" I don't understand?" I muttered under my breath as I walked out of the secret hideout. I looked around for the boys, but I couldn't see them anywhere. I even asked Tinkerbelle to look for them. But she couldn't find them. I began to worry. I knew Peter was mad at me, but I couldn't go without telling him about the boys. I came back inside, and went in his room.

" What are you doing in here?" he said removing his lips from his flute.

" I need to tell you something. The Lost Boys are missing!"

" Did you ask Tink to look?" he asked.

" Yes, and she couldn't find them either."

" Well why haven't you kept a good eye on them? You're a terrible mother!"

" I have been keeping a good eye. It's you that hasn't been watching them!" I argued,

" Am I suppose to watch them?" he asked giving me the stink eye.

" Yes, you're their father."

" So. You're their mother."

" Yea but…" I didn't know what else to say.

" See. I win. You lose."

" This isn't about winning Peter."

"Than what is it about?"

" I already told you. We need to find the boys." I said.

" Fine.." he said sighing, and hopping off the bed.

We both walked out of the secret hideout and flew into the air. " Layla, I'm sorry about earlier." he said. " No I am sorry, Peter."

"Just let me be the one who apologizes."

" Fine" I agreed.

" Okay, now just follow me."

We searched through the entire island. The only place we didn't go was to the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook's ship. I thought about brining it up to Peter, but he beat me to it, " Maybe we should check Hook's ship?"

" Okay, but only if your positive that that is where they are." I answered.

" Alright!" he said changing his direction towards the ocean.

We were getting close to Hooks ship. I could finally see it in the horizon, along with the ocean sparkling from the sun. It was beautiful. We got closer and closer towards the ship. Within minutes it was 15 feet in front of us.

" Peter we need a plan. Do you have one?"

" Of course I do!" he said confidently.

He then flew all around the ship shouting " Oh Captain Hook!"

So what did you think of this chapter? I was kind of struggling with this chapter cause I didn't know where I wanted to go with it, but I got it. So now Peter is going to have to deal with Captain Hook. Ahhh! All hell breaks loose. * laughs* So anyways, I uploaded this a little late… Sorry. :/ But at least it's up now. *smiles* XD Please Review, and keep reading! * HUGS*


	7. Chapter 7

I'm assuming Captain Hook was inside the ship among the other pirates, cause I daresay Peter was crowing as loud as he could, and not one cannon ball was blasted at him. I waited outside as I saw Peter fly onto the ship.

"Peter, are you sure I can't be of any help to you?"

"Actually, you can…"

"Well how?"

"By not getting in the way!" he shouted.

By this I was furious. What was wrong with Peter? He's been acting like a madman. I say or do one thing, he goes mad and gets on to me about it. I never remember Mother telling me he had a temper, but now that I have come to think about it, I don't remember much. I can't even remember Mothers hair color.

"Peter-" I was too late, Peter was already inside the ship.

* * *

><p>I flew inside the ship in search of my Lost Boys, and to tear that old cod fish into pieces. First I would go for his left hand then feed it to the crocodile. The look on his face would amuse me, it would motivate me to tear him up and the rest of his crew.<p>

I heard the pirates singing, "Be sure to meet below!" What did that even mean? They sounded like a bunch of cod fishes to me. I looked into the other room before flying in there, and sure enough there was Captain Hook and the rest of the pirates, but what I was looking for wasn't in there. So I flew to another room, peeped my head through the door, the Lost Boys looked at me their mouths moving into grins. "Peter, Peter!" they shouted.

"Shh. Be quiet or they will hear you. Idiots." I mutter the last part. I flew over to them, their whole entire bodies tied up separately. Good thing I'm the best there ever was, and take my knife everywhere. Haha, Captain Hook is so old he can't even keep my Lost Boys captive long enough to kill him. He's was an amateur. I could totally keep all his pirates captive without Hook ever finding them.

Now that I think about it…that's exactly what I am going to do! I am going to kidnap the pirates, hold them captive, kill them one at a time. It's an awfully wonderful idea, it makes it that much easier to kill Captain Hook. Oh the cleverness of me!

I cut off the ropes tied around the Lost Boys and led them to Layla so she could fly them back to the secret tree, while I took care of some business on the ship.

"Peter" she was smiling. Probably cause I'm just clever like that. I blushed.

"Layla, take them back to the hideout, I have some stuff to do around here." I said still standing on the ship, while Tink came out of nowhere and gave pixie dust to each of the Lost Boys.

"But Peter, it's not safe. You could get hurt." she said frowning.

Does she seriously have doubt that I wont make it out alive? What's with girls? Of course I'll be safe, I mean I am Peter Pan! "I'll be fine, I was fine before, and I'll be fine now!" I said yelling at her.

I turned around and started walking to the door to the inside of the ship, "PETER, NOO!" I stood still, " I'M GOING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR-" the pirates busted right out of the door. Dang it! I flew into the air above the ship out of habit. How come they didn't hear me earlier when I was yelling? I pulled out my sword. "ARGHHHHH," I flew down onto the ship, pirates circling flinging their swords around, like they actually thought they could kill me. Stupid.

I slaughtered at least five pirates when Captain Hook finally came onto the deck. " Leave Pan to me" he shouted. The pirates stepped back, and watched with their mouths hung open, like when I saw Layla the first time when she was twelve.

"We meet again James Hook." I said bowing.

"So we do, Peter Pan. And this is the last time your poor Layla will ever see you again, same with me and my crew." he said combing his beard with his fingers.

" Or will this be the last time your pirates and I ever see you?"

" That is not up for questioning, I can't afford to thing that way. Now lets stop talking and cut to the chase, shall we?"

"Have at thee," and with that Hook swung at me. He barely sliced the hairs on my head. I flew up four feet above him, " Thanks for the haircut, but I think you missed a spot! Haaahaaa!" I pointed my sword at his chest then came at him, hoping this would be the final kill. But before I could plunge it in his chest, Hook pulled a revolver out of his coat pocket .

"Aye. I have a revolver, and I don't feel like playing fair game today, so I'm sorry but I'm afraid this is the end for you, I'm going to shoot you right through your noble intentions." Hook said pointing the gun at my heart. Hook can't do that! I'm to good to die from a stupid revolver, I deserve to die a much, much, much better way! But Hook had his finger on the trigger. So I did what I do best, besides the flute, I flew away from him as fast as I could, but I was too late.

I felt the bullet go through my flesh, I instantly dropped to the floor of the ship. I lay their limp, images of all the Darling children swimming through my head. Could I really be almost dead. What would Layla do if I died? Would Hook just go after her too? I can't believe this. I let the Lost boys down, I let Tink down, and most of all Layla. But I wasn't a wimp, I was brave, and confident. I could face anything, even death! So I sucked up, still laying on the ground , a small pool of blood surrounding me. "To die, would be and awfully big adventure."

* * *

><p>BUHMBUHMBUHMBAH! The end. I'm just kidding, that would be a terrible cliff hanger to leave you guys with. *sigh* Sorry I have taken two weeks to update, it's just I haven't been very motivated. :'( I don't get very many reviews, and that's what keeps me motivated. But anyways, I did it in Peter's point of view. I hope you guys like that! XD! What did you guys think when Hook pulled out the revolver? And when he got shot? Oh jeeze! I'm just glad I'm the author, so I get to choose whether or not he lives! :P What do you guys think want to happen? To die, or live?


End file.
